DROID SYSTEM
I'll deviate from the game's official help files here, as they're terrible. You have a 'system' command. It's similar to the monk/assassin's "fightstyle" command, in that you can choose a limited number of abilities that will activate automatically in combat later. Each system has an associated power cost; some may cost 5 power, others 10. Every droid has 100 total power points to spend which limits the number of systems that can be running at the same time. Systems do not have multiple levels of activation; they're either on or off. *Haze: Some systems, when activated together, create a synergistic effect, enhancing each others' abilities or created a third effect. Though the official documentation claims you don't get a message when a haze takes place, you actually do: "You detect that this system works efficiently with another." *Override: Some systems cannot be activated together, such as siphon and eyelasers. Activating one system will automatically deactivate the other if it is on, and vice-versa. *Overloading: You can go below 0 power, all the way to -10 if necessary. DarkSkies documentation claims that going below 0 "may decrease the effectiveness of systems and will hinder in your ability to regenerate." Delightfully vague, isn't it? I translate this to mean that if you need to activate one additional system quickly and then turn it off before combat or in combat, do it if it doesn't knock you below -10. For example you can activate shadow to use darkness, activate darkness, then deactivate shadow and darkness will remain. *Configure: You can create various "sets" of systems that you can save and use later against specific classes. This ability only remembers what you switched on, and not off, so you can activate multiple sets at the same time. It's a good way to explode your battery. The following list does not contain all overrides or hazes as of yet. Accelerator You begin pumping more adrenalin from your accelerator system. *Cost: 10 *Location: Arms *Haze: ? *Override: Conflicts with nanorepair Adds ~2 attacks to melee. Antilight You deploy an antilight satellite. *Cost: 6 *Location: *Haze: *Override: Has no discernable effect on damage, does not appear to blind opponents. Autosuction Vaccuum suction forms beneath each foot. *Cost: 5 *Location: Legs *Haze: *Override: Barrier '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Bioweapons Your stun tubes fill with nerve poison. *Cost: 10 *Location: ? *Haze: *Override: Allows use of venomspit. On other codebases, venomspit is the core Droid midround ability, but my experience so far has been that if you just spam venomspit you'll lose every time. Venomspit deals 3-5 attacks, lags for 3.5 seconds, and does not appear to lag, knock down, or push the opponent despite the flavor text about stunning. Cleanser Your cleanser creates a mist from your neck. *Cost: 5 *Location: Head *Haze: siphon *Override: This ability uses dispel magic on you at the beginning of every melee round, removing beneficial and deleterious effects alike. Testing is needed to see if this is an effective escape from web weapons, as it activates before attacks are dealt during the round. This could mean you'll always be stuck clearing the webs from last round. Distortion '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Etherlink '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Eyelasers Your eyelasers have been primed for automatic use. *Cost: 5 *Location: head *Haze: *Override: Siphon Adds 1 special attack every round that is guaranteed to hit. Hologram Hybernia Hydrovex Infrared Your eyes release a dull red shine as you change optical settings. *Cost: 4 *Location: Head *Haze: Unlikely *Override: That's right, as a cyborg you actually take a penalty to use truesight, and there may be situations in which you'll actually turn off infrared in combat so you can use another ability. Infrared does grant truesight, not nightvision as the name suggests. It is unknown if darkblaze, powerword: blind, or other effects will deactivate Infrared. Because of its implementation, droids may be the only class in the game immune to those abilities. Kinetic Your nervous system begins converting motion into energy. *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Lightcloak Your lightcloak bends the light around you. *Cost: 6 *Location: *Haze: Antilight *Override: Does not appear to reduce damage or make you invisible. Mindlink '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Missiles '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Nanorepair Your nanobugs come alive and prepare the repair sequence. *Cost: 10 *Location: arms? *Haze: ? *Override: Accelerator Heals you for about 5k every 5 seconds, slightly faster than once every two rounds. Works out of combat. Awesome ability. Nervegas '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Orbital Your orbital satellites return to your shoulders. *Cost: 5 *Location: Torso *Haze: *Override: Occasionally blocks an attack, similar to the ninja decoy combo. I pretty much keep this up all the time. Pathfinder '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Phantom '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Photon Your photon cannon expands out from your torso. *Cost: 5 *Location: Torso *Haze: *Override: Allows use of the Blast ability, which does about 25k damage but lags for 6.5 seconds. Generally venomspit is a better option. Seekerbots The seeker system has been fully activated. *Cost: 5 *Location: ? *Haze: *Override: Enables the seekertag ability. No damn clue what seekertag does; it can only be used on an opponent in the same room as you, and using it out of combat causes immediate deactivation. Sequencer '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Shadow Your shadow spins outwards and contorts. *Cost: 5 *Location: ? *Haze: *Override: Allows use of the darkness globe, which appears to be useless as of this writing as it can be seen through by all players without the use of special artifacts or crystalsight. Simulator '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Siphon Your siphon begins drawing out magic. *Cost: 5 *Location: ? *Haze: Cleanser *Override: eyelaser I currently have no idea what this does, but I know where to look. With cleanser on, the message given whenever cleanser activates changes to "Your cleanser powers a siphon drain." I just have no idea what this does. It doesn't dispel your opponent, it doesn't appear to heal you or damage your opponent, and cleanser still removes magic effects from you as normal. Synchronizer '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: Translocator '' '' *Cost: *Location: *Haze: *Override: